


To brothers

by BloodyReepar



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyReepar/pseuds/BloodyReepar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Dean and Sam from Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	To brothers

Two brothers  
So close

To one another  
And what they do

To fight for good  
To help the innocent

The evil is extensive  
As is the history

Start with a fire  
Of a house and a mother

The Bravery that shows  
Seems like it's eternal

But your life can not be  
And Death is so close

By Desi Kerbo

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think


End file.
